Traditionally, an interconnect implements a separate, dedicated ordered queue structure, such as a first-in first-out buffer (FIFO), for each thread. Requests from an initiator core in a given thread are written to an associated FIFO at its tail, while previously stored requests are read from the FIFO at its head (and then forwarded to their target cores). While a thread may go quiet (but does not end its execution), its FIFO becomes empty and then will remain unused and available for use by that thread.